Empifré de ses Jalousies
by Astawse
Summary: Yunho berpisah dengan Jaejoong setelah 2 bulan berpacaran. Namun 6 Tahun kemudian Yunho bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda! Apakah yang akan Jaejoong jelaskan? Yunjae! Yaoi!


Empifré de ses Jalousies

Presented by : Astawse-desu

Cast : Kim Jaejoongie

Jung Yunhoiee

Kim Junsu

Cast lain akan menyusul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.

Note : disini rumah Yunho itu mirip sama rumah Usagi-sama, rumahnya Usami Akihiko, dapurnya nyatu sama ruang tengah, terus juga meja makannya ngehadep ke kaca besar gitu ya pokonya rumahnya Yunho itu kaya rumah Usagi yeeeyyy^^

Juga disini ada karakter fiction namanya Jung Mookyul! Dia disini sebagai Kakaknya Yunho! Jjaa silahkan dibacaa..

·

·

·

·

·

Yunho POV

Aku masih gak percaya bisa memiliki kekasih semuda ini, apa lagi kita sama-sama namja! Dia jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama padaku, padahal pertemuan kita itu lebih seperti cerita atau sinetron. Ah aku mual mengingatnya.

Saat itu ibuku sedang ulang tahun dan aku ingin membelikan kue untuknya, aku mampir ke Tyhee Cake Shop karena ini toko kue kesukaanya, saat aku sudah mendapatkan kue itu seorang yeoja (kukira begitu) datang dan berkata bahwa ia ingin kue yang sama, padahal kue itu hanya satu. Mana mungkin aku memberinyakan?

"Ahh Shortcakenya hanya ada satu?"

"Iya itu milikku!"

"Hashh, aku mau itu! Pokonya aku yang beli!"

Ku kira dia ini anak SMP karena postur tubuhnya enggak banget buat anak SMA apa lagi Kuliahan. Tapi karena kasihan aku malah memberinya shortcake itu dan aku malah membeli Key Chocolate Pie kesukaan Hyungku.

"Whoaaa Gomawoyeo.. Shortcake ini pasti enak! Aku ingin segera memakannyaa.."

Saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa aku baru pertama kali melihat seseorang membeli kue untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan karena karena ingin memberi hadiah atau semacamnya tetapi karena dia memang menginginkan itu, haha ada juga orang aneh seperti dia.

"Kau suka makanan manis?"

"Yap! Parisian Macaroons masih lebih menggoda dari pada jam tangan mahal!"

"Hahaha kau serius?"

"Yeaahh tentu saja! Apa lagi Bear Claw.. Uwh aku ingin makan Donat.."

"-_- kau mau makan Bear Claw atau Donat sih?"

"Dua duanya..hehehe.."

Yah ku rasa akulah yang pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya, dimana aku menemukan seorang yang sangat aneh seperti dia, rambutnya panjang sampai ke pinggulnya padahal dia namja, juga kulitnya yang putih bersih, matanya yang bulat dan bibirnya yang pink menggoda, kau pasti akan berpendapat kalau dia yeoja, sama seperti aku saat pertama kali melihatnya, dia terlalu cantik untuk seukuran namja.

Ok itu adalah awal kita bertemu, bagaimana awal kita berpacaran? Err sebenarnya aku lupa.

Kalau tidak salah dialah yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta. Saat itu aku masih berada di kantor untuk lembur, aku tak tahu kalau dia menungguku seharian di luar kantor, saat aku beranjak pulang dan baru saja keluar dari kantorku aku melihat dia disana duduk dengan baju yang tebal sekali, ya itu awal musim dingin saat itu aku melihat dua cup cokelat panas, tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampirinya. Kalau tidak salah kami diam sejenak setelah aku menyapanya, ini sungguh tak romantis hanya saja aku sangat tersentuh dengan pengakuan polos namja berusia 19 tahun itu.

"Yun.. Kalau aku bilang ini apa kau akan marah?"

"Memangnya kau mau bilang apa?"

"Aku.. Aku suka padamu! Sangat suka sampai rasanya aku jatuh cinta padamu! Aku sangat suka sekali! Jadilah pacarku!"

Ya seperti itulah ia menyatakan cintanya, walau pada awalnya aku tak percaya dan malah menolaknya mentah-mentah dia tak menjauhiku, dan dia tetap menjadi sahabat yang baik, bahkan tanpa sadar aku membuatnya semakin sedih karena aku selalu bercerita mengenai wanita padanya, tapi entahlah kenapa dia pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia akan selalu dengan tenang mendengarkan aku sampai aku selesai bercerita.

Alasan kenapa aku menolaknya sudah jelas karena aku dan dia sama-sama namja mana mungkin ini akan berhasil, walau jujur tanpa aku sadari i've tottaly been captivated by him. Tapi aku mengelak, dan aku tersadar saat dia pergi selama satu bulan ke Swiss untuk wisuda Hyungnya, dia tak menghubungiku sama sekali, bahkan saat sudah berada di Korea ia tak menghubungiku sampai akhirnya aku berada dibatas kesabaranku. Aku pergi mencari apartmennya. Jujur saja selama saling mengenal kami tak pernah mengunjungi apartmen masing-masing, kami akan selalu menghabiskan waktu di café dekat kantor ku, maka dari itu perlu dua hari bagiku untuk mencari alamatnya. Langsung saja aku hampiri apartmennya itu, saat sudah sampai di depan pintu apartmennya aku malah gugup seperti akan melamar untuk kedua kalinya! (Aku sudah menikah empat tahun lalu dan baru bercerai setahun yang lalu). Ya aku seorang duda yang ditinggal selingkuh oleh istrinya sendiri, aku seorang pria normal makanya aku menolaknya, hanya saja sekarang aku sudah sadar kalau aku akan sangat jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku menghela nafasku berkali-kali masih juga belum siap untuk memencet bel. Ok untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas dan harus segera menemuinya, aku harus menyatakan ini! Dia pasti sudah menungguku lama sekali. Pada akhirnya tanganku bergerak untuk memencet bel itu. Untuk beberapa saat ku kira tak ada siapapun disana sampai pintu berwarna abu-abu itu terbuka perlahan. Dan ku dapati namja mansiku memandangku terkejut. Entah ada setan apa yang merasukiku langsung saja aku memarahinya.

"Kemana saja kau? Satu bulan setengah tak memberiku kabar sedikitpun! Aku sudah membelikanmu sekilo shortcake agar kau datang tapi kau tak kunjung datang! Semua jadi terbuang! Kau harus membayarnya sebagai ganti rugi!" ucapku, aku tak sadar jika aku sudah berteriak padanya, hanya saja bukan itu yang mau ku bicarakan. Namja cantiku malah hanya memandang kaget padaku seakan dia baru saja melihatku. Ya memang dia baru saja melihatku setelah satu bulan setengah.

"Kau tidak mau mempersilahkan aku masuk? Aku bawakan Paricians Macaroon untukmu habiskan ini jika tidak.." ucapanku malah tercekat di tenggorokanku, kenapa susah sekali mengakuinya. Lawan bicaraku masih saja menatapku kaget. Argh! Aku sudah tak bisa menahan ini.

Ku dorong tubuh mungilnya itu masuk ke dalam apartmennya. Ku rasa tidak ada siapapun disini, karena terlihat sangat sepi. Ok aku akan mengaku padanya! Kali ini takkan tercekat di tenggorokanku!

"Dari mana kau tau aku tinggal disini.."

"Aku mencarimu.."

"Aww, Yun kau so sweet sekali haha, maaf aku tak memberimu kabar karena ponselku rusak, aku masih menabung untuk membelinya.."

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu lewat telpon rumah!"

"Aku tak hafal nomor ponselmu.."

"Makanya kau hafalkan! Karena.."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena sekarang kau namjachingu-ku! Kau milikku.."

Oke itu tak buruk, lagipula aku tak tau cara menyatakan cinta pada pria, ini pertama kalinya aku memacari pria yang sangat aneh menurutku.

"Hehehe.."

"Jangan tersenyum konyol begitu!"

"Hehehe.."

"Ku bilang jangan! Kau mengerikan!"

"Hehehe.."

Saat itu aku kira anak ini sudah benar-benar gila. Tapi aku tahu dia sangat senang karena pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan cintaku juga. Baru kali ini aku merasa mencintai dan dicintai pada saat yang bersamaan. Namja bersifat anak kecil ini sungguh luar biasa, dia membuatku jatuh dan terbang disaat yang bersamaan. Ah ya aku belum berkenalan, namaku Jung Yunho, aku pengusaha Hotel sekaligus novelis, seorang duda berusia 32 tahun, aku seperti pemeran pria didalam dongeng, tampan,kaya dan ya untuk sekarang aku sangat bahagia.

Namja yang berjalan dengan pipi yang digembungkan, dan bibirnya mengerucut itu adalah kekasih yang aku ceritakan, namanya Kim Jaejoong, ia cantik sekali. Kau tak akan tahu jika dia namja, karena rambut hitamnya itu terurai panjang sampai ke pinggulnya, juga poni yang menutupi dahinya itu benar-benar membuatnya cantik sekali. Sayangnya ia jarang sekali menggerai rambutnya seperti ini, biasanya ia akan mengikat rambutnya, dan kau tahu akulah yang bertugas mengikat rambutnya yang indah itu, aku sampai belajar bagaimana caranya meng-kuncir rambut, ya bisa dibilang aku sering mengikat rambutnya, membuatnya menjadi fishtail,mermaid, aku punya banyak gaya yang aku praktekan atas dasar permintaanku, kau bisa bilang aku penata rambut pribadinya. Aku tak pernah merasa keberatan karena mengikat rambutnya adalah hal yang menyenangkan, aku bisa menggodanya sesukaku.

Jaejoong sudah mengijak usia 19 tahun, yeah kami berbeda tiga belas tahun, jika dilihat dari fisik kau hanya akan melihat jiwa seorang anak SMP yang badannya terlalu tinggi dalam dirinya. Padahal dia ini sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Karena dia anak bungsu sifatnya sangat kekanak-kanakan, bukan bukan manja hanya seperti anak kecil saja, bahkan kadang dia bisa lebih dewasa dariku. Oh ya satu hal lagi kami tinggal bersama di kondominiumku sekarang.

"Yunnie payah!" oh baru saja aku bilang dia tidak manja, sekarang pasti dia mengeluhkan sesuatu.

"Ssshhh.."

"Kan aku sudah bilang jangan buang stroberrynya kan sayang, kau ini tidak..bla..bla.."

Sudah ku bilangkan, dia akan mengeluh padaku sekarang yang menyebabkan aku harus mendengar ocehannya selama satu jam dan tak boleh mengelak, err~ kalau sudah begini aku terpaksa harus membelikan Bread Claw atau Pie Apel!.

"Jae, kau mau apa? Fruit Cake? Bread Claw? Atau Red Velvet?"

"Aku mau semuaaaaa! Ah.. Yunnie kau mau menyogokku yaa?!"

Sial dia sadar, tumben sekali biasanya dia akan diam setelah ku tawari itu, dia akan diam tenang memakan semua makanan bergula itu. Aku salut padanya dia tak pernah merasakan sakit gigi setelah memakan semua makanan manis itu. Ck, sebenarnya aku sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang, argh aku lupa jika Kakakku adalah seorang Gay!. Dia dan Jaejoongku tak sengaja bertemu di supermarket saat Joongie sedang berbelanja, mereka berkenalan dan yah kau tau pasti! Dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki Joongieku siapapun pasti tertarik. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Mookyul sialan itu. Jaejoong orang yang terlampau ramah pada siapapun. Dia menceritakan pada Mookyul semuanya, ia menceritakan tentangku tanpa tau siapa yang dia ajak bicara! Dia bercerita pada Mookyul bahwa ia suka dengan hal-hal yang manis, apapun itu! Dan kau pasti bisa menebaknya! Mookyul mengirimi apapun yang menurutnya manis itu pada Jaejoong setiap minggunya. Maka dari itu setelah sabar menunggu Jaejoong mengatasi ini, kesabaranku sudah habis! Jaejoong bukannya menyelesaikannya dia malah keasyikan! Dia bilang ini subsidi yang luar biasa, dan mengancamku jika menghentikannya. Padahal aku sudah menawarkan padanya biar aku saja yang mengsubsidinya bahkan aku memberikan tawaran menggiurkan yaitu bagaimana jika dia yang memilih sendiri subsidinya? Dan kau tahu apa jawabanya?

"Uhh, untuk apa repot-repot memilihnya kalau aku sudah mendapatkannya tanpa harus capek memilih untuk membelinya.. Dasa Yunnie aneh"

Tak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan selain dikatai aneh oleh orang aneh itu sendiri. Sudahlah aku sudah tak bisa menahan kesabaranku! Dan saat itulah aku membuang semua kiriman Mookyul yang baru tiba. Maka dari itu Jaejoong masih mengomel.

"Kau tahu orang di Afrika sana tak ada yang bisa makan seenak itu! Dan dengan mudahnya kau membuangnya? Yunnie payah!"

Argh, aku benar-benar ingin menerkamnya!

Yunho POV End

Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sangat dingin, ditariknya lengan lentik milik namja cantik sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan kesempatan itu diambil Yunho untuk menindihnya tepat di atas sofa berwarna hitam itu.

"Jangan temui dia lagi ok? Kau tak ingin ku gerayangi setiap malam bukan?"

"Memangnya apa salahku kalau bertemu dengannya?"

"Jadi kau tak mau menurutiku hum?"

"Ya tentu lagipula dia itu temanku!"

"Apa teman akan mengirimimu makanan sebanyak itu? Mengirimi email berisi perhatian bak kekasih? Kau kira aku tak perhatikan itu haa?"

Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong bukannya membalas berbedat ia malah menggembungkan pipinya dengan sangat imut, kearah Yunho, matanya ia buat tak kalah galak dengan Yunho, yang malah membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini suamimu! Jelas aku cemburu.."

"Kitakan belum menikah.."

"Kalau menikah bisa membuatmu menjauhi Jung Mookyul, aku akan segera menikahimu hari ini juga! Kemasi barangmu kita pergi ke Paris sekarang!"

"Kau tidak mau berlutut dulu?"

Yunho yang masih berada di atas perut Jaejoong seketika memutar bola matanya malas, ayolah hal itu terlalu mainstream sudah tak romantis lagi jika kau gunakan itu. Gemas melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya ini Yunho mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah cantik yang berada di bawahnya, dengan segera ia mencium,melumat bibir pinkish milik kekasihnya itu, awalnya ciuman itu sebuah ciuman lembut namun sekarang berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang membuat Jaejoong kehabisan nafas.

"Haaaaahuuuu.. Haaahuuu..."

"Jika kau tak menjauhinya ku gerayangi kau di single bed semalaman selama sebulan, bagaimana?" ucap Yunho sambil berbisik seduktif tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, bisa ia bayangkan akan jadi apa hari-harinya jika 'Yunnieconda' itu menggerayanginya setiap malam? Gawat! Sepertinya ia memang harus menjauhi Mookyul tapi alasan apa yang akan dia beri? Tak mungkinkan jika dia berkata 'Kalau aku bertemu denganmu Yunnie akan meniduriku di singlebed semalam penuh selama sebulan, jadi aku harus menjauhimu bye!' itu sangat tak mungkin! Bisa-bisa dia malu tujuh turunan jika berkata begitu! Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Ia-Jaejoong- melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho. Sejenak ia menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang sekarang sepertinya sudah di tumbuhi bulu-bulu kasar. Sepertinya it's time to have a shave.

"Yunnie, mau ku bantu bercukur? Sudah banyak tanda-tanda janggut! Ku bantu mencukur yaa.."

Mendengar nada suara Jaejoong yang sangat ulala~ itu Yunho bak tersihir dan malah langsung mengangguk dan menyingkir dari atas Jaejoong, ia juga membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk kembali.

"Memangnya kau tak suka kalau aku berjanggut?"

"Tidak, kau jadi terlihat seperti om-om tua kalau begitu.."

"Kau mengatai aku hum?" ucap Yunho beranjak dari sofa itu menuju ke pantry untuk mengambil secangkir kopi.

"Aku bicara jujur kau tahu.."

"Kau mau kuikatkan rambutmu? Aku baru belajar teknik baru hari ini.."

"Neehhh...pasti jadinya jauh dari ekspektasimu, aku tak mau jadinya rambutku rusak!" ucap Jaejoong mengingat jika Yunho pernah merusak rambutnya dengan eksperimen aneh yang Yunho praktekan terhadap ranbut indahnya.

"Kau hanya kehilangan beberapa helai saja, don't be so mean like that.. It's rude.."

"Blehh...bleh...blehh..., ayo bercukur sekaraaang nanti semakin lebaat!"

"Tunggu, biar aku habiskan kopiku dulu.."

"Ya sudah, aku ambil laundry dulu.."

"Mau ku bantu istriku?"

"Habiskan saja dulu kopimu itu!"

Dengan segera Yunho menghabiskan kopi hitam itu sambil membaca koran pagi.

·

·

·

Jaejoong POV

Huft, sebenarnya aku ingin putus dengan Yunnie bukan karena aku tak mencintainya lagi hanya saja aku tak suka dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya, dia terlalu posesif. Setiap kali aku menyuruhnya untuk berubah dia selalu mengelak dengan alasan, 'ini untuk kebaikanmu agar kau tak lari ke pelukan pria lain' tak taukah dia jika sifatnya itu justru membuat aku pusing.

Hahh, mana Hyungnya itu juga mengejarku, dan parahnya Yunnie mengetahuinya, aku tak tau siapa dia itu dan entah mengapa aku nyaman jika mengobrol dengannya. Semuanya jadi rumit begini karena ada Jung Mookyul itu!

Aku pusing harus bagaimana menghadapi persoalan ini, jujur aku sangat menyukai Yunho, karena sifatnya itu merasa dicintai. Aku sangat suka perhatiannya. Tapi aku benci karena setiap kali aku punya teman dia selalu menjauhkan aku dari teman baruku apa lagi kalo dia seorang namja. Sangat merepotkan,memungsingkan, uhh menyebalkan sekali!

Untunglah hanya yeoja ini yang bertahan.

Jaejoong POV End

BRAK

Terdengar dengar pintu kondo itu terbuka, Jaejoong tahu pasti siapa dia, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan.

"JAE-JOONG-IE" ucap yeoja manis ini sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Lepaskan akuu Suie, sesak!"

"Hehehe, apa hari ini kau sibuk? Mau jalan denganku?"

"Aku tak terlalu sibuk sih, baiklah, tapi aku harus membantu Yunho mencukur.."

"Aww, istri yang perhatian sekalii.."

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat tunggulah, make yourself at home ok?" ucap Jaejoong lalu mengangkat tempat penampung laundry yang terbuat dari rajutan kayu itu. Ia berjalan masuk diikuti dengan Junsu dibelakangnya.

Disaat yang sama Yunho baru saja turun dari ruang kerjanya dengan menenteng iPad dan juga koran ditangan kirinya dan gelas kopi ditangan kanannya. Ia keluar saat mendengar pintu terbuka, jadi dia mengira jika Jaejoong pergi. Ternyata Junsu yang datang.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya berkunjung, saat Joongie pindahan aku tak sempat mengunjunginya..."

"Ck, sudah cepat sana pergi.."

"Kalau kau selalu mengusirku, bisa-bisa kau ditinggal pergi oleh Jaejoong, bukannya aku percaya diri, Joongie pasti akan memilihku karena kami sudah saling mengenal lebih dari sepuluh tahun.."

"Kami tak pernah berfikir untuk berpisah.."

"Suatu saat akan ada waktu dimana dia memintamu untuk pergi, karena tak tahan dengan sifatmu yang seakan memiliki setiap inci dari kehidupannya.."

"Bawel, kalau kau sudah selesai, cepat kemasi barangmu dan pergi.."

"Aku tak takut dengan ancamanmu kawan asal kau tahu, Sahabat takkan terpisah hanya karena dihalangi oleh seorang 'pria sepertimu'" ucap Junsu menggerakan tangannya membentuk tanda kutip

Yunho hanya mampu memutar bola mata musangnya malas melihat Junsu, ia langsung mengalihkan fokusnya ke iPad miliknya. Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi Jaejoong mendengat pembicaraan mereka, ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Junsu karena setiap kali ia kemari Yunho selalu bersikap buruk, padahal jelas-jelas Junsu itu sudah menikah dengan Yoochun, mana mungkinkan dia menyukai atau mencintai Junsu? Lagipula dia penyuka lelaki mana mungkin akan tertarik pada Junsu, dan lagi mana cocok dia disandingkan dengan Junsu, keduanya akan terlihat seperti kakak adik bukan seperti kekasih.

Ah lagipula untuk apa memikirkan ini, yang perlu ia lakukan sekrang pergi dengan Junsu hari ini untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia berjalan menuju lantai dasar apartemennya berpura-pura tak mendengar percakapan yang terjadi antara Junsu dan Yunho.

"Yun ayo kita bercukur dulu.." tawar Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah Yunho.

"Hmm, kajja.."

"Suie tunggu sebentar ne.."

"Kalian mau kemana.."

"Ke tempat dimana tak ada orang posesif nan menyebalkan macam kau!" sahut Junsu, tanpa melihat kearah Yunho matanya sibuk dengan iPad miliknya.

Yunho hanya mampu mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Junsu, ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi dilantai atas, mereka akan melakukan waktu bercukur kesukaan Yunho, karena dia bisa memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong, dan kalau beruntung ia bisa melakukan 'this and that' dengan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Jja cuci dulu wajahmu, dan duduklah aku akan mengoleskan krimnya.."

"I get it Hun.." ucap Yunho lalu beranjak ke wastafel putih itu dan lalu mencuci mukanya, ia sedikit berkaca melihat pantulannya, ternyata benar ia sudah mulai berjanggut, istri cantiknya itu sungguh sangat teliti. Setelah berkaca dan mencuci wajahnya sekali lagi Yunhopun berjalan menuju kearah Jaejoong yang menyiapkan kursi dibelakangnya.

"You know how it like hun.."

Jaejoong mulai mengolesi krim cukur itu dengan tangan lentiknya keseluruh permukaan wajah bagian bawah milik Yunho.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong memulai percakapan.

"Hmm?" sahut Yunho yang sedang menutup matanya.

"Jangan tidur, nanti aku susah mencukurnya.."

"Iya iya aku tak tidur, hanya terlelap saja.."

"Itu sama pabo.."

"Hihihi, ah ya kau mau pergi kemana dengan Junsu.." tanya Yunho sambil mengikuti arahan Jaejoong yang mulai mencukur. Namun Jaejoong tak segera menjawab pertanyaannya itu, ia malah asyik mencukur.

"Jawab aku.."

"Paling ke mall,makan, ke game center, ya seperti mengulang masa SMA.."

"Kau harus tiba dirumah pukul tujuh tak lebih ok.." titah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong yang masih asyik mencukur bulu-bulu kasar itu.

"Sayang?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti.."

"Aku tak suka jawaban itu!"

Lagi Yunho tak mendapatkan jawaban atas penyataannya itu, Jaejoong masih asyik mencukur anak janggut milik Yunho. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil, membuat Yunho hanya mampu memandangi kekasih hatinya yang sangat cantik ini.

Tak terasa selesai sudah Jaejoong mencukur anak janggut itu. Sekarang Yunho terlihat lebih muda tidak seperti om om tua lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sudah bersih seperti ini membuat moodnya sedikit baik. Yunho beranjak dari duduknya lalu mencuci mukanya dan memeluk kekasih tersayangnya itu. Dan tak lupa juga mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Gomawo.."

"Cheonmana, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kalau kau lapar, panaskan saja makanan di kulkas, ingat almunium foilnya di lepas dulu baru kau masukan ke microwave, got it?" ucap Jaejoong sambil merapihkan letak kursi itu lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Yunho di belakangnya.

"Hmm, i got it Boo.." jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong pergi menuju kamar utama rumah tersebut, berkaca seklias. Ia menyemprotkan parfum vanila pemberian Yunho ke tubuhnya, berkaca lagi dan menghela nafasnya, saat didengarnya Yunho berjalan memasuki kamar itu.

"Mau ku bantu menguncirnya?"

"Tak perlu, aku sedang ingin menggerainya.."

"Kau akan kepanasan, kemarilah biar aku kuncirkan untukmu.."

"Ikat setengah saja ne.."

"Hmm.."

Dengan lincahnya Yunho membagi setengah rambut hitam nan lembut milik Jaejoong, lalu segera mengikatnya, tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mengikat rambut itu, sekarang saja sudah selesai.

"Kau cantik sekali.. Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghaeyo.."

Yunho memeluk sayang tubuh ramping milik belahan jiwanya ini. Oh ia rela memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk namja yang ia genggam dalam pelukannya sekarang ini. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi Jaejoong, asalkan ia bisa selalu merasakan ke hangatan ini.

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang.. Ingat kau harus kembali pukul tujuh!"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum memandang Yunho, lalu mengambil tas selempangnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Ada sedikit rasa tak rela, entah kenapa Yunho seperti merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi diantar dia dan Jaejoongnya, sesuatu yang besar.

·

·

·

Kini Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang makan malam di restoran milik Junsu, makan di restoran Junsu akan menghemat dompet Jaejoong.

"Kau masih tahan dengan si pemilik hotel yang gila itu?"

"Namanya Yunho Suie.."

"Aku tahu! Hanya saja kau yakin masih mau bertahan dengannya? Dia itu posesif dan kasar sekali, apa kau sudah memberi tahukannya?"

"Belum, aku takut dia tak setuju.."

"Tentu saja dia takkan setuju! Jerman itu jauh! Kau tak bisa kesana setiap hari! Apa lagi untuk sebuah beasiswa! Joongie sudah lepaskan saja dia, kau takkan mendapatkan ini dua kali! Pemerintah mempercayaimu! Masa kau akan mengecewakan pemerintah hanya karena kekasihmu?"

"Huuuufff, aku juga bingung.."

"Jae, aku hanya memberimu pendapatku, aku sebagai sahabatmu merasa kesal melihat pria gila itu memperlakukanmu! Kau tak kunjung dinikahinya! Kalau dia benar mencintaimu seharusnya dia segera menikahimu!"

"Menikah itu sebuah komitmen! Kau tak bisa dengan mudahnya menikah, kau harus memikirkannya matang-matang agar pernikahanmu bisa sempurna. Lagipula aku masih terlalu muda untuk itu.."

"Iya iya aku tahu.."

"Paling tidak kau memberi tahu dia.."

"Iyah Suie.."

Junsu menatap Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya erat mencoba menyalurkan semangat padanya agar sahabat terbaiknya ini dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya.

·

·

·

BRAK

Jaejoong POV

Ku rasa sebentar lagi aku harus mengganti engsel pintu itu, semua orang yang masuk kemari selalu saja membentur pintu itu dengan sangat keras, padahal dia tak pernah bersalah kepada siapapun.

"Yunho Senseiiiiii, Naruka Shoten Sung Ha Joon-desu! Aku kemari mengambil manuscriptnya!"

Ini editornya Yunho, selama dua bulan aku menjadi kekasihnya, baru kali ini aku melihat dia langsung, Yunho memberi tahu password apartmen ini padanya. Dia lebih cantik dari dugaanku, awalnya aku sempat cemburu dengannya ku kira dia menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Yunho karena mereka sering keluar bersama entah melakukan apa. Tapi ternyata dia sudah memiki Suami. Itu membuatku senang sekaligus tenang.

"Jaejoongie hehehe naaah O miyage! Ini Donat sponge(?) yang sedang populer itu!"

"Whoaaaa Arigatou ne Hajoon-san.."

"Cheonmanaaa.."

Dia tinggal di Jepang selama sepuluh tahun usianya 2 tahun lebih muda dari Yunho. Dia sangat cantik jika disandingkan dengan Yunho. Argh, aku jangan cemburu seperti anak kecil begini ah! Tak baik untukku.

"Kenapa kau kemari huh?"

"Araa, siapa yang ya tak menjawab panggilanku sedari tadi!"

"Ck, nah ini sudah selesai semua.."

"Aku cek ini dulu ne.."

Aku meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas dihadapannya, diluar sedang hujan pasti akan sangat enak memakan donat sponge ini dengan secangkir cokelat panas.

"Oke aku selesai masih ada yang harus diperbaiki, ah Jaejoongie gomawo kau tak perlu repot membuatkan ini.."

"Ahu hihak hepot hok.." (aku tidak repot kok)

Donat sponge ini luar biasa, terlalu enak Hajoon sangat hebat! Membelikanku ini, Hajoon kau bagaikan dewa sekarang karena telah membawakan ini untukku! Ku mohon aku butuh lebih.

"Pelan-pelan Joongie, kau bersemangat sekali.."

"Hihi ehak" (ini enak)

Ahh Hajoon ini donat ternak,terunik yang pernah ku rasakan. Aku cinta donat ini! Maafkan aku Hajoon aku harus menghabiskannya sendiri.

"Jaa, hujannya sudah berhenti, kalau begitu aku pamit Joongie, lain kali aku akan bawakan dua box donat sponge untukmu...

"Whoaa, arigatouu Hajoon-ah.."

"Nee, jja kalau begitu sampai jumpa.."

"Annyeong.."

Yuno memang seorang novelis tapi dia tak terlalu serius dengan itu makanya Hajoon hanya akan datang jika mempunyai proyek dengan Yunho. Ya begitulah kata Yunho.

Aku jadi teringat dengan msalahku sendiri, apa yang harus ku lakukan yah? Apa tidak apa jika aku memberi tahunya kalau aku harus pergi? Padahal aku dan diakan baru berpacaran selama dua bulan mana mungkin dia mau menerima keberangkatanku. Lebih baik aku tak usah memberi tahunya, bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kesempatan ini jika ku beri tahu dia.

Jaejoong POV End

·

·

·

Pagi ini Yunho sudah rapih ada pertemuan makan malam dengan para investor Hotelnya. Eldro Hotel adalah salah satu hotel terbaik di Korea, maka dari itu banyak yang menanamkan modalnya disana.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, jika kau pergi jangan pulang terlalu larut ok?"

"Hmm, tenang saja.."

Di tariknya lengan sang kekasih sehingga membuatnya jatuh kedalam pelukannya, di kecupnya puncak kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali sebelum ia melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Pergilah, kau akan terlambat kalau terlalu lama.."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku berangkat.. Oh ya kau tak perlu memasak, karena sepertinya aku akan makan malam dengan mereka.."

"Hmmm.."

Setelah kepergian Yunho, seperti biasanya Jaejoong akan membersihkan apartmen ini, mengurus laundry juga memasak. Hari ini ia akan pergi kekampus untuk mengurus beasiswanya, dia harus cepat pergi kalau tidak bisa beasiswa itu bisa hangus. Dengan segera ia mengenakan jacketnya, memasang sepatunya dan tak lupa juga ia menggendong tas berwarna biru itu. Dan langsung pergi setelah sebelumnya mengunci apartmen itu.

·

·

Tak perlu waktu terlalu lama Jaejoong sudah sampai di kampusnya, hari ini ia sengaja berjalan kaki karena biasanya Yunho akan melarangnya berjalan kaki. Entahlah kenapa, ia hanya dapat menuruti perkataan Yunho, kalau tidak Yunho takkan berhenti memaksa dan mengomel.

"Huffft.." sudah jutaan kali Jaejoong menghela nafas di depan formulir DAADnya, ia bingung apakah ia harus pergi atau tidak. Tapi ini kesempatannya sekali seumur hidup.

'Apa aku sungguh akan melakukan ini?' batin Jaejoong.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafasnya, ya keputusannya sudah bulat ia harus pergi! Yunho pasti mengerti dengan keadaannya nanti, jadi untuk sekarang ia harus fokus untuk mengurusi ini, jika tidak kesempatan ini akan hangus, ia takkan bisa lagi pergi ke Jerman dan masuk ke Universitas Leiden.

Dirinya mulai mengisi data diri untuk masuk ke Universitas Leiden. Sekarang ia harus fokus, mungkin dua minggu kedepan ia akan sibuk, jadi ia harus bisa menyembunyikan ini dari Yunho. Ya ia harus serapih mungkin menyembunyikan ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama Jaejoong akhirnya selesai mengisi formulir data diri itu. Ia memasukan formiulir itu kedalam map transparan yang berisikan info untuk beasiswanya, ia harus memberikan ini kepada dosennya segera. Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong menyusuri lorong kampus itu untuk memberikan formulir ini pada dosen pembimbingnya.

Sepertinya ia memang harus pergi, setidaknya ia harus yakin jika hubungannya dan Yunho tidaklah harus terpisah, mungkin "LDR" atau "Long Distance Relationship" bisa juga berhasil. Ia harus yakin dengan itu karena jika Yunho secinta ini padanya maka LDR bukan menjadi masalah, lagipula Yunho bilang kalau ia hanya menyembah dirinya seorang jadi itu tak masalah bukan?

Diletakannya map transparan itu di meja sang dosen, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kampus itu, hari ini Yunho pergi untuk bekerja, ia juga takkan makan malam di rumah, sudah pasti ia akan sendiri di rumah, lebih baik ia mampir ke rumah Junsu atau Kyuhyun saja sampai jam makan malam lewat.

Saat sedang asyik berjalan Jaejoong mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, suara lumba-lumba ini sudah sangat familliar di telinganya, ia tahu ini pasti Junsu!

"Hei,hei,heiiii..."

"Sepertinya kau terlihat bahagia, ada apa?"

"Hohoho, kau mau menyembunyikan ini ya? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku?"

"Memberi tahu apa? Memangnya apa yang ku sembunyikan?"

"Iniiiiii.." Junsu berkata sambil memperlihatkan iPad mininya tepat di wajah Jaejoong, dengan segera Jaejoong membaca tag line yang tercetak sangat besar disana. Itu berita tentang Yunho.

"Dia itu memang bajingan Joongie, sudah kau lepaskan saja!"

"Aku belum putus dengan Yunnie"

"He? Maksudmu?"

Namja berambut panjang ini seketika mengigit bibir bawahnya membaca tagline berita itu. Ini pasti bohong, Yunho dan dirinya sudah tinggal bersama tidak mungkin dia akan merencanakan pernikahan tanpa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jaejoongkan?. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, masalah dengan sikap Yunho,juga keberangkatannya ke Jerman yang masih ia sembunyikan saja belum selesai, kenapa malah ada masalah lain?.

"Suie, boleh tidak aku main ke rumahmu?"

"Ah Joongie maaf aku tak bisa, Chunie dan aku ada makan malam keluarga jadi tak bisa, mianhae.."

"Gawenchana, ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau belanja saja.."

"Hum, aku antar sampai super market ne?"

"Baiklah.."

Junsu sedikit banyak merasa bersalah juga pada Jaejoong. Ya walaupun sebenarnya dia tak melakukan apapun, hanya saja saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang muram, ia malah jadi merasa bersalah, ia tau banyak sekali masalah yang sedang menimpa Jaejoong sekarang. Dalam perjalanan!ke super marketpun tak banyak pembicaraan terjadi, ya beginilah Jaejoong jika sedang banyak pikiran, ia takkan banyak bicara, ia hanya akan berdiam diri sendiri memikirkan solusi dari masalahnya.

"Jja, sudah sampai, Mianhaeseo ne Joongie.."

"Gwaenchanayo Suie, kalau begitu aku jalan dulu ne.."

"Hum, sampao jumpa lagi yaa, hati-hati.."

Jaejoong cukup menjadi perhatian hari ini, dengan v-neck putih dipadukan dengan sweater abu-abu membuatnya makin cantik, juga dengan jeans boots cut yang dipadukan dengan boots berwarna hitam yang pas dikakinya itu membuatnya terlihat sangat modis juga rambut yang diikat setengah membuatnya semakin menawan, dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya melewati super market bernama Lotte Mart itu, ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai itu dan sampailah ia ditempat ia akan menghabiskan hari ini.

Apalagi kalau bukan Sponge O'Donnut, ia akan menghabiskan waktu hari ini disini, tempat yang cozy dengan secangkir latte dan dua box Sponge O'Donnut juga Wi-fi dan iPadnya, ia siap bermalas-malasan disini, langsung saja ia ambil Headset mahal yang Yunho belikan untuknya itu, ia sambungkan melalu jaringan bluetooth, saat sedang asyik memilih lagu apa yang akan ia putar, seseorang duduk di hadapannya, itu membuat Jaejoong hampir terjungkal dari tempatnya duduk.

'Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya disini? T_T' batin Jaejoong

Di hadapannya sekarang terduduklah Jung Mookyul kakak dari Yunho anak pertama Keluarga Jung.

"Sedang apa disini hum?" tanya Mookyul seraya mengambil satu donat sponge itu, dan lalu memakannya sambil menatap Jaejoong yang terdiam keheranan.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku sedang ingin menjadi bagian dari orang-orang autis yang gila Gadget, jadi ku mohon tinggalkan aku.."

"Waah, sedang kesal ya?"

Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan menaikan alosnya juga menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Sungguh menyebalkan, hari ini ia tak ingin bertemu dengan klan Jung dulu setelah melihat berita yang Junsu berikan tadi. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari single sofa itu, lalu berjalan ke bagian kasir untuk membungkus semua Sponge O'Donnut juga latte yang belum ia cicipi.

Tak butuh waktu lama Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan dua box sedang donat sponge itu, ia berjalan keluar diikuti Mookyul dibelakangnya, ia berjalan secepat mungkin didalam keramaian itu, sampai akhirnya Mookyul kehilangan namja cantik itu.

Di perjalanan Jaejoong habiskan dengan melamun, ia sepertinya harus segera pulang, ia ingin sekali tidur. Dengan begitu riang ia berjalan menuju istana miliknya dan Yunho, entah mengapa ia ingin sekali memeluk Yunho. Sambil bersenandung kecil ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartmennya.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Jaejoong saat ia mendapati Yunho membelakanginya dan sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang wanita, di genggamnya kuat-kuat kantung plastik putih berisikan donat sponge itu. Ia ingin melihat apakah terjadi sebuah percakapan atau tidak, namun hatinya terlalu sakit melihat ini.

Dirinya memang terlalu bodoh mengira jika Yunho memang mencintai dirinya sepenuh hatinya, dengan cepat Jaejoong memutar langkahnya pergi meninggalkan kondominium itu menuju taman kota yang tak jauh dari kondo itu. Disana ia menghabiskan sponge donat itu sambil menangis, dalam diam, kadang ia juga terisak. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang melihatnya dari jauh.

·

·

·

·

Next or End?

Ah ya bagi yang didn't notice who was Mookyul you guys can take a look at it on Google by searching Eun Mookyul 'Totally Captivated' menurutku karakter dia itu cocok jadi kakanya Yunho. Dia juga cakepppppppppppp..

R&R

One word doesnt have to be a burden.

Wed Jul 22, 2015


End file.
